


Valkyrie

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Orchids in Ink [4]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Content Warning: Ianthe Tridentarius, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gideon grapples with her fear of being stabbed by tiny things, Harrow gets her belly pierced, Ianthe is the worst and its the best, Piercings, the Terrible Teens are Terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Harrow wants to get her navel pierced. Gideon would rather die.
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Orchids in Ink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030737
Comments: 29
Kudos: 91





	Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to work on other things but I can't! I must write more GTN fic!!!!
> 
> Content warning for needles! And girlfriends being big babies

“So you’d like me to put something inside you?”

Harrow glared at her coworker. “I really hate the way you phrase things. Please speak normally.”

Ianthe flipped a sheet of icy blonde hair over her shoulder. “But it's so much more exciting my way. Otherwise it's just ‘Hello Tridentarius, I’d like you to give me another hole’. Oh wait that's good too…”

Harrow groaned. “I’m just asking if you have availability for today. Specifically towards the end of today.”

Ianthe eyed her suspiciously. “Why?”

“Gideon is picking me up and I’d like to surprise her with some… immersion therapy.” Harrow said tactfully. 

“That great orange lug? Will you be strapping her to a chair so I can stab her? I can't say I dislike the idea.”

“No you vulgar ass. I’ve been meaning to get my navel pierced for a while now. Gideon has a dislike of needles, I thought if she could see me get pierced without a worry it might help her work through it.”

“Oh Harry.” Ianthe crooned, lip curling up. “You sentimental fool. Worried about your poor delicate girlfriend?” 

Harrow snorted. “She isn't delicate. Just a complete infant when it comes to tiny sharp things. Can you help me or not?”

Ianthe rubbed her chin in a mockery of thoughtfulness. She loved to make people, especially Harrow, sweat. But in typical Ianthe fashion as long as you let her have her dramatic pause she eventually gave in. Harrow watched her hum and pace around the studio, narrowly avoiding the Terrible Teens cleaning the windows.

“I suppose the exquisite pleasure of making you bleed will be worth doing your dullard girlfriend a favor. Fine, my last appointment is at five. If Gonad manages to show up before I leave I’ll happily stab you wherever you like.” 

Harrow rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell her to get here early.”

“You’ll want to pick out a piece of jewelry. Something macabre I assume?”

She’d already considered that and special ordered one a month ago. A simple training piece of pure black, except for two tiny golden stones. She showed it to Ianthe wordlessly and her thin eyebrows rose.

“Wow Harry, a color! Soon you’ll be dancing around here in cheery dark greys!”

“What are you guys doing?” One Terrible Teen- Issac- asked from his perch on the couch.

“Nothing you pest, leave the adults to talk.” Ianthe answered, flinging her hand dismissively.

“Don't talk to him like that!” The other Terrible Teen- Jeannemary said hotly. 

“Ianthe…” Harrow said warningly. There was no real affection between her and the Teens but Abigail adored them. The last thing they needed was for Pent to go full protective mother on them before lunchtime.

“Yes yes be nice to the babies I know.” Ianthe said, rolling her eyes. “I want to be out of here by six so be sure not to dauddle.” 

Harrow had never ‘dauddled’ once in her life and took exception to the remark. But Ianthe was doing her a service so she choked down her bitter retort. She had another two appointments this afternoon, both of which were expected to run long. She dreaded the ache in her forearms and could practically hear Gideon saying ‘Y’know, if you worked out you wouldn't get sore so easily’ already.

The Teens were running out of things to do and ran around the shop with reckless energy. It heckled Harrow's nerves, so she sent the two on an errand. She had no idea what Abigail was thinking, hiring both of them when the shop was barely big enough for the three of them, but she supposed that was just evidence of her mentor's exceptionally good heart. 

She sighed and opened her appointment book to review her schedule for next week. Palamedes was visiting money to finally finish his second sleeve. It was gorgeous work, she had to admit. Her friend was direct with his needs and they discussed designs for hours before they settled one that danced the knife's edge between artistic grandeur and scientific precision. It was some of Harrow's finest work she had to admit. 

She traced the graceful molecular lines absentmindedly. Her phone buzzed next to her, the screen lighting up with the photo she and Gideon had taken together last week during a pub crawl with Abigail and Magnus. Gideon’s stupid rubber grin was currently cover by a text from the woman herself.

Griddle (12:04pm): hey babe ;) ;) ;) whatcha dooooooiiiiinnnnn ;) :D ;)

Harrow quirked an eyebrow. Gideon still had at least two hours before her lunch. 

(12:04pm): Waiting for a client. You’re not on break yet.

Griddle (12:05pm): nah but its totally dead in here so im just chillin. busy????

Harrow scoffed, then looked around the room. The shop was dead quiet and Ianthe had started filing her nails just to kill time.

(12:05pm): Not at the moment.

Griddle (12:06): you should bother me then ;) ;) ;)

Along with her message Gideon sent a ridiculous picture of herself sitting on one of the gym's benches, flexing her arms in the wall length mirrors. Harrow put the phone down screen first and tried not to react.

“Harry if you’re going to sext that ignoramus be a dear and do it in your room so I don't have to see it.” Ianthe said in a bored tone.

“We are not-” 

“There's no shame in perversion. Oh unless you have some kind of kink about making someone watch, I could get into that.” Ianthe leered at her.

“Tridentarius I would rather string myself on the roof covered in hot oil. I would rather have my innards picked out by crows. I would rather let the Teens practice on what uncovered skin I have left. I would rather-”

“Okay okay, christ do you have a list of those ready at any given time? It's like you rehearsed that.”

Harrow glared and looked back at her screen. In the time she’d take to fight with Ianthe Gideon had sent her three texts.

Griddle (12:07pm): i look real good huh????

Griddle (12:08pm) tell me i’m the best!!!!

Griddle (12:09pm) harrrooooooowwwwwwwww D: D: D;

Harrow snorted and typed back a reply.

(12:10pm): You look immaculate, you oaf. 

Gideon responded immediately.

Griddle (12:10pm): dont i???? Its bc ive been spending so much time liftin you >:D

(12:11pm) I doubt that's an effective progressive workout.

Griddle (12:11pm): results say otherwise babe

Griddle (12:12pm): lemme try bench pressing you tonight >:)

Griddle (12:12pm): its gonna be so sexy

Harrow felt heat rise under her collar and tried her damndest not to let her thoughts stray. If she pressed her thighs together underneath the desk that was her business.

(12:13pm): You’re still picking me up yes? 

Griddle (12:14pm): but harrow!!!!!!!! you didnt answer my question D: D: D:

(12:14pm): I will if you get here by five on the dot tonight.

(12:15pm): On the dot Griddle!

Griddle (12:16pm): :D i promise!!!!!!!!!!

Harrow rubbed her forehead and sighed. 

(12:17): Be there. I have an appointment coming in soon.

Griddle (12:18): okay. byyyyeeee baby, see u tonight

Gideon sent her another picture, this one of her sitting on the counter at work, waving at the camera. Judging by the thumb in the corner of the photo her coworker Marta must have taken the photo. Harrow smiled and saved the photo just as her client strolled through the door. 

“Harry, you have another victim.” Ianthe drawled from her position lounging on the couch.

Harrow schooled her face into a professional expression and stood up to greet them.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Honey, I’m home!” 

Harrow checked the clock and raised her eyebrows. Gideon had been early for once, five whole minutes. She must really want to bench her. She let her mind drift to her girlfriend, sweating and very nearly unclothed using her absurd muscles to toss her about. Harrow bit her lip and stuffed down all perverse fantasies as she walked out to the front. 

Gideon was standing tall and gloriously wet with rain. Harrow watched in sick fascination as little droplets dashed down the black henley that hung low on her collarbones. She was talking with Jeannemary, something that apparently required her to roll up her shirt and flex.

“See Issac! I told you her muscles were bigger!” She shouted back at the youth tapping away on his tablet.

“Don't worry about it little dude. Come by my gym, I’ll set you up with some training if you want, give you a nice fat discount for being Harrow's friend.” Gideon said, playfully pushing Jeannemary’s shoulder with her own.

“You can't always give discounts to people because they’re friendly with me.” Harrow said by way of greeting.

“Aw but babe you have so few friends. I gotta encourage the ones you haven't scared away to stick around.” She joked, moving across the room to kiss her.

“Halt. Stop. I just reapplied.” She said, pointing to her lips.

“When you knew I was coming early? See that's just bad planning.” Gideon pouted, crossing her arms.

Harrow rolled her eyes. “Griddle with your track record for tardiness, it is not at all unreasonable that I go about my routine as normal.”

Gideon opened her mouth to say something, probably realized she had absolutely no leg to stand on, and closed it, choosing instead to wrap an arm around Harrow and give her a fat smacking kiss on the cheek. The Terrible Teens made dramatically disgusted sounds behind them, something they typically only did with Magnus and Abigail.

“Griddle! I’m wearing highlighter! Look, it's all over your nose!” Harrow huffed, pulling her to the desk to grab the box of tissues and viciously scrub her girlfriends face clean.

“Totally worth it. Speaking of which, you look cute today. Am I here early cause we’re going on a date?” Gideon asked, eyes drifting down to the fishnet covered bustier that was working hard to lift what little fat she had in her breasts. Judging by her girlfriend's reaction it was working marvelously. 

Harrow shifted a bit. “Well… Yes. But first I need a favor.”

Gideon smiled a big dopey grin. “Anything. Whats up?”

“Oooooooooooh Haaaarrrrrryyyyyyyy. Come lay down on my table. If you stay still I’ll give you a nice present.” Ianthe called out from the back.

Gideon looked at her with one eyebrow quirked. Harrow sighed and took her girlfriends hand. “Griddle, I may require a bit of your trust here.”

She watched as realization dawned on Gideons face. “Oh. Oh no. Nope. No way. Not goin in there.”

Harrow looked up at her. My god was she imagining things or was Gideon sweating? “It’s for me not you.”

“That makes it worse! I don’t wanna have to see the needle go in you!” She said, grip tightening on her hand.

“It's just my navel. It won't take more than a minute, then we can go get dinner.” Harrow said placatingly.

“I… will wait out here. Yeah! I’ll chill with the kids, don’t worry about me!” Jeannemary and Issac made agreeing noises from their spot on the couch.

Harrow sighed. This might take a bit of finesse. “Beloved I was hoping you’d come with and hold my hand. I’d appreciate the support.”

Gideon looked at her incredulously. “Support? Lady I know you. When you got your tits pierced you barely blinked.”

“Palamedes’ retelling of the story is grossly exaggerated.”

“Yeah right! Look at you, you’re a walking canvas! You need me to hold your hand like I need you to hold my weights.”

Harrow inhaled. Then exhaled. It was time for her secret weapon. “Gideon, please?” She asked, leaning in just a bit closer, hands crawling up her girlfriend's chest. Gideon gulped, and Harrow could see by her wavering gaze that she’d won.

“Fine! But I can't promise I won't puke!”

Harrow repressed a smug smile, holding her hand out to Gideon. “I’ll put the trash can next to you.”

Gideon took the hand begrudgingly, letting Harrow drag her to the back where Ianthe was already gloved up and holding up a needle. Gideons eyes zoomed in on it with the look of a rabbit caught in a wolf's jaws. Ianthe saw her expression and snickered.

“Oh dear, hello Gonad, didn't see you there. How's being a thundering moron going for you?” She asked in her usual faux-sweet tone.

“Sup. It's workin out for me. How's being an evil harpy? Ate any babies recently? Perhaps sacrificed a granny to Satan?”

“Can't say that I’ve had the pleasure. However I am about to be inside Harry, which is always a delight.” She said with a happy tilt of her head.

Gideon suppressed a laugh against her palm. “You know you’re not wro-”

“Do not.” Harrow said while she unbuckled her skirt. She wanted to curse her morning self for the amount of layers she’d put on. Ianthe, ever the ass, drummed her fingers on the little side table impatiently. 

“You’ll regret those fishnets in a minute.” The piercer said in a bored tone.

“I am aware.” Harrow gritted out, lifting the shirt over her head. With all the grace and dignity she could muster, half dressed in front of her girlfriend and frenemy, she pulled her skirt down to her hips, laid back on the now adjusted chair and waited. Gideon helpfully grabbed the jumble of clothing she’d left in her wake, looking for anything else to focus on. 

Harrow turned her head to her girlfriend, perched on the spare chair, pupils so wide they barely showed any gold. Her calloused hands were wrapped tight around her shirt and Harrow was a bit concerned she might find massive tears in the lining later. “Griddle, you literally sword fight as a hobby. How is it that big needles coming at you hard and fast is your idea of a good time but small ones are too much for you.”

Gideon huffed childishly, tugging Harrow's hand in her own. “Because swords are cool? And needles are not. Simple.”

“I patently disagree.” Ianthe said from the other side of the room, sauntering back over with her supplies. “Needles give you pretty jewelry. Swords take your limbs.”

“Only if you really fuck up.”

Ianthe swathed a disinfectant wipe carelessly across Harrow's stomach. She could feel Gideon give a little sympathy squeeze of her hand. “This isn't even the painful bit.” Harrow sighed.

“Anything involving she-devil over there is bound to be painful.” She said, gesturing her head to Ianthe. 

“Normally I would resent such a cruel character assassination, but being as it took your brain quite the chug to get from thoughts to mouth I’ll abstain. Say Gonad, any chance you’d like something? I’d adore sticking some holes into you.” She said with a vicious grin.

“Tridentarius if you take one step near her with that needle I’m going to tattoo Terns face onto your ass.” Harrow said calmly. Gideon chuckled next to her.

“Honestly that’d upset him more than me. It's not like I spend hours staring at my own butt. Put his face square on my thigh, that’d give me something to complain about.” Ianthe said.

“You are absolutely bonkers lady.” Gideon said, almost sounding impressed.

“Yes yes we all know. Now Harry I don't need to bother with all the foreplay for you, do I?” Ianthe asked, gloved fingers tracing her needle lovingly.

“You are disgusting. To rephrase the question, no I do not need any of the usual formal preparations, reassurances or advice.” 

“Right to the good bit then. Okay Harry, lay back and think of England.”

Harrow rolled her eyes and settled down flat, Gideon still at her side. “Are you alright?” She whispered over to her.

“Uh. No? Yeah I’m going with no.”

“It’ll be done in a second Griddle. I’ll treat you to dinner after.” She told her girlfriend.

“You two are doing this backwards.” Ianthe drawled.

“Shut up you wrung out sponge.” Gideon muttered.

Ianthe mockingly stabbed the needle in Gideon's direction and she jumped up from the chair. “She's just trying to get a rise out of you, don't let her.” Harrow sighed.

“Easy for you to say pin cushion, she wants to take advantage of my virgin skin.”

“Considering the mess you two always seem to leave in your wake I highly doubt ‘virgin’ is the operative word.” Ianthe commented.

“Just- Lets just get this over with.” Harrow snapped, trying and failing to push down her temper. 

“Fine by me. Oooooh look at this lovely tummy. Tell me Harry are you naturally emaciated or do you work at it?” Ianthe asked, dragging a thumb around her navel. Harrow was tempted to kick her, but remembered the needle and thought better of it.

“As if she could climb a stair with her skinny legs.” Gideon joked next to her.

“Tridentarius…” Harrow said in a warning tone.

“On to the stabbing I know. Gosh you try to be friendly with people and all you get is sass.” Ianthe droned. Harrow could feel the sharpie on her skin marking down where the piercing would lay.

“Will this do?” Ianthe asked.

Harrow nodded and put her head back down, turning over to Gideon who had a distinctly green look to her. “It's almost done. Relax.”

Harrow felt the cold press of the clamp against her skin. “Ready.” She told Ianthe.

“What a lovely client you make. Okay, stabbing commences… now.” And with that Harrow felt the sharp prick of the needle piercing through her navel. Gideon, to her credit, didn't flinch at all. Harrow glanced over to her and saw her staring horrified at her stomach.

“Well done Harry. Almost there.” Ianthe said with distinctly less glee than before. Harrow suspected she wanted more of a reaction from both of them. She could feel Ianthe pull the needle out and thread in the jewelry, her hands steady and fast. Gideon lost all her nerve at that and hunched over with her eyes screwed shut.

“Aaaaaaaand done!” Ianthe said, dusting her gloved hands off satisfactory. “Blah blah saline solution blah blah cup with salt. I’ve seen your tits, you know what to do. Just don't get too adventurous with the walking pituitary gland over there and you’re good to go.”

Harrow sat up and looked at the shining piece of black metal now laced in her skin. It was red and a bit sore but nothing she hadn't done before. Gideon still had her head between her knees. “Take a look, you moron.” She said fondly. “It's not bad at all.” 

She sat up and slid off the chair, standing right at Gideons eyeline. With perhaps more force than necessary she shoved her head up to look directly at her navel. “See?”

Gideon looked substantially less sickly than she had a few minutes ago. With both hands she gripped Harrow's hips and looked at it. “It's not black. Or like… Not all black.” She said in wonder.

Harrow blew out a breath. “Gideon Nav, the first day I met you I told you I did not only wear black, stop acting so surprised when the spectrum of color enters my wardrobe.”

Gideons hands felt nice along the soft skin of her stomach. “No I mean it's like… gold.” She said dimly.

“Yes, Griddle very well done with the colors. Tomorrow we’ll start on shapes.” Harrow quipped. 

“If you two are done being absolutely obnoxious in my studio could you kindly get out so I can go home and replay stabbing Harry in my head?” Ianthe asked as she disinfected the chair.

“Just let me get dressed and we’ll leave. What do I owe you?” Harrow said, slinging the straps on her dress back over her shoulders, careful not to touch the new bauble. Gideon held out the mesh shirt questioningly and she shook her head. The last thing she needed were loose threads tugging at the fresh wound.

Ianthe tilted back her head in contemplation. “Well that butt tattoo you mentioned earlier is quite enticing. Though I’d prefer a more elegant design. I’ll hit you up when I think on it more.”

Harrow nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder. “We’ll be leaving then.”

From behind her Gideon made an obscene gesture at Ianthe, which she returned. Harrow grabbed her arm before the two had another one of their little spats. The rest of the shop was blessedly clean, courtesy of the Teens, now draped all over each other on the sofa.

“Is that the new piercing? How does it look?! Do you like it?!” Issac called out from somewhere behind Jeannemary’s armpit. 

“It’s good work. Yes I like it.” Harrow answered diplomatically as they crossed the room.

“Ooooo Issac I’ll give you one once I get enough practice.” Jeannemary said excitedly. Harrow rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket from the hooks on the front. Gideon held it out for her to step into chivalrously, which meant she absolutely had perverse intentions. Still Harrow shrugged into it and was not surprised when strong arms wrapped around her, carefully avoiding her midsection. 

“Will Abigail be back to close tonight?” Harrow asked, pointedly ignoring the ginger giant enveloped around her.

“Yeah. Magnus had a thing at the school so she’s gonna be back later. We’re here to hold down the fort.” Jeannemary said proudly.

“And also cause they’re our ride home.” Issac added 

“Yeah that too.” The other Teen nodded.

Harrow felt a prick of irritation at her temple but stifled it. She couldn't have been that annoying at eighteen, could she? “Give them my best.”

The Teens called out goodbyes which Gideon returned enthusiastically, reminding Jeannemary to stop by the gym when she got a chance. Upon seeing the motorcycle in front Harrow wondered if pressing herself flush to Gideon might result in a tear, and hoped fervently it wouldn't matter through a few layers.

“I can't believe you manage to be so cool and yet such a huge nerd.” Gideon commented as they buckled into their helmets.

“How so?” Harrow asked.

“You took that piercing like it was nothing but read Tolstoy like it's the bible. Which only colossal nerds like Palamedes and you do.” Gideon said as she swung over the bike.

“Yes Griddle, you’ve mentioned.” Harrow said, sitting down snug astride her girlfriend. 

Gideon peaked her head over her shoulder. “You good sugar lips?” 

“Mm. Drive.” 

She cackled. “Alright, you owe me dinner asshole. We’re getting something greasy.” 

Harrow groaned against Gideons shoulder as the engine revved up. “Fine.” And before they drove off, leaned up to give the slice of exposed skin on Gideons throat a quick kiss.

Gideon made a happy little grunt and squeezed the hands wrapped around her middle. Harrow's heart jolted as the bike drove off into the bright starry night.

**Author's Note:**

> Universe notes:
> 
> Harrow's outfit (first one): https://www.rebelsmarket.com/products/women-s-front-zipper-pu-suspender-circle-dresses-217654
> 
> Aiglamene owns the big gym in their town. Gideon works there as a combo personal trainer, assistant manager, class teacher and event organizer. She does pretty much everything but gets an excuse to be around gym equipment and hot ladies in spandex all day so she's happy as a clam. She and Aiglamene have an unspoken agreement that as long as Gideon takes the dreaded early morning shifts and doesn't complain she can do basically whatever she wants. 
> 
> This fic is kinda based off my own experience! One of the first things I did when I was 18 was go out and get my belly pierced at some shady ass mall piercing place with my friend who was wigging out for me. I've still got the hole and its glorious. 10/10 would recommend. This is also a little reward for myself since I'm getting my nipples pierced today! Yay!
> 
> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment, it lifts my soul :3
> 
> If you wanna find me I'm @moonblastbitch on twitter!


End file.
